Say you like me
by lil.booklover
Summary: AU Maya and Cam getting together. will Dallas or Katie separate them or will it be Zig? what if rival school came into play? my first story, be kind
1. Chapter 1

"Maya – hurry up!" Katie screamed.

Today is my first day of Degrassi community school. Being a freshman in this messed up school, I am completely terrified. I wish I was going to music school with my friends, but thanks to Katie I get to be all alone at Degrassi. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but I wish she was not so invested in my life. Your probably wondering how Katie is involved with me going to Degrassi, well my perfect sister is the student council president. Since she runs the school she also runs the family, I mean she freaking made charts as to why I should to Degrassi instead of music school. Even though the school has a lot of bad things happening leave it to Katie to find the good.

"Maya, come on Mare is waiting" Katie shouted.

"I coming, I coming" I call.

I take one more look in the mirror, I sigh _this is as good as it gonna get._ Sometimes I wish I looked more like Katie and Marisol. They are so pretty, they have the curves and the hair and then there's me plain Jane. I grabbed my school bag and ran out of the house.

"I'm here" I say breathlessly.

"Finally Maya, I hope you know we are going to be late" Katie said annoyed.

"Relax Madame President, it's the first day." Marisol says with a sigh.

When we reach Degrassi, Katie and Marisol wish me luck and race inside for announcements. I am left standing alone outside Degrassi. _Just suck it up and get in there_ I take a deep breath walk inside the school. _This place is huge _that is all I can think of when I get inside the school.

After the initial shock wore off I started to walk around trying to find my locker. When I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry" I say as I look up and there I see the most beautiful chocolaty brown eyes ever.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking" he says with the cutest smile. And then he continues to walk on while I am left stunned. _Maybe this school wasn't as bad as I think_; I smile as I make my way to find my locker.

_Locker 24601,_ where the hell is this locker, _if I keep following the numbers I will find it. _As I round the corner _24597, 24598, 24599, _I look up to see a bunch of jocks. _oh no, please no,_ there's a cocky guy opening his locker, _never mind this school suck._

"Um? Excuse me?" they don't even look,_ oh great _

"Excuse me?" finally one of them looks,

"Yes pancake" I can feel my face turn red.

"Um can you please move you're blocking my locker?_" _

"Oh I'm sorry" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, _great I am going to see these douches everyday thank a bunch Katie_. As I opened my locker I could feel all the jocks staring at me _what are they staring at? _As I am about to leave I can see they are teasing one of their teammates and start shoving him towards me. The next thing I see was the same chocolaty eyes I saw earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cam's POV**

Man today could not have gone any worse. People think being the new kid is bad well trying being the kid and the youngest person on the hockey team. Trust it makes life a living hell. When I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting my first day to turn out this way. I was hoping for a good day maybe make a new friend or two. But I didn't expect to crash in to a girl not once but twice and she just had to be cute too.

I swear the first time was an accident; I was so nervous about coming to Degrassi and not having my family or friends. So I wasn't even looking where I was going when this beautiful blonde was like "I am so sorry" with a really cute nervous smile.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking" I said with a stupid grin on my face. _Wow cam could you be any less of a dork _I decided to find her again when I get more familiar with the school. If at that point I had known I would be meeting her again in a matter of minutes, I would have told myself _don't mention her to the ice hounds_.

See I was walking around the school trying to figure out where my locker was when I ran in to the team.

"Yo rookie" mike Dallas shouted from down the hall. Dallas is one of those typical douchebag jocks you see in movies.

"Hey sup man" I said as I jogged down the hall.

"We just trying my get stupid locker open" Owen says as he wrenched the locker open.

"Finally!" I rolled my eyes. Clearly Owen and his locker have issues. I hear someone say "Um? Excuse me?"

I turn my head quickly and I see the girl. _Holy crap! It's her, the really cute girl I bumped into, what the hell do I do!_

"Excuse me?" she says again. I am about to answer her when I see Dallas turn around.

"Yes pancake" I hear him say. _I wanna kill Dallas right now. How DARE he call her a pancake! She was beautiful. _

"Um can you please move you're blocking my locker?" _wow even though he is clearly making fun of her she is still polite. _

"Oh I'm sorry" he said sarcastically. I am fighting the urge to beat him to a pulp right now.

"Yo rookie what wrong?" Luke asks me. I realize the team is looking at me. "Nothing it's just-" I pause _should I tell them how I met the girl before and how I like her? What whoa I LIKE HER! When did this happen, I only just met her._

"Oh I get it you like pancake over there" Dallas says with a smirk. My eyes widen "wh-what?"

"well I hope you know what to say to her" Owen says.

"wait why do I ne-"next thing I know Luke pushes me toward her.

I can see she is startled. _Now or never, Cam_.

"I'm sorry, it seems we keep meeting like this" she just smiles at me. _Yes she smiled! Now what?_ I get the feeling my life is about to get so much harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank for the reviews J I hope you like it. And please tell me what I can do better (in a nice way) or what you would like to see. And I am sorry I don't update often.**

Maya's POV

"I'm sorry, it seems we keep meeting like this" all I can do is stand there and grin like an idiot. _Come on Maya, say something!_ "I'm Maya" I can barely say above a whisper.

"I'm Cam" he says with a smile.

"Cam, is that short for something?" _Yes Maya just ask stupid question!_

"Oh ya, it is short for Campbell" _Maya don't sa-_

"Campbell? Like the soup" I can't believe I said that out loud.

He rubs his neck nervously, "Um ya, see when my mom was pregnant with me all she could eat was Campbell soup and so she thought it would be cute to name me after the soup."

He pauses, "Thinking about it now I wish she would have named something more common"

"No I like it, it is different from other names" I can feel the blood rush to my face. "I mean who wants to be like everyone else right?" _Maya quit being so nervous! _Since when am I so nervous?

He runs his fingers through his hair, "Ya well I will keep that in mind"

I quickly look at my watch _holy crap 5 minutes till class!_ "Well I have to get to class" _wait where is my class?_

"Oh ya me too, but I will see you around?" He gives me a smile that makes me weak in the knees.

"Ya" is all I can manage.

I look at my schedule _looks like I have music first,_ as I am about to reach my class I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Um if you could help someone in need, would you?"

He is a cute brown haired guy, _well no as cute as cam,_ "What?" I say quickly.

He looks nervous, "Sorry it's just you look like someone who would help someone in need."

_Great I hope cam doesn't see me like that,_ "Well…what do you need me to do?"

He smiles, "You have music now, right?" I nod.

He take a deep breathe, "Well in your class is a curly brown-haired girl named Tori"

_Do I look like a FREAKING dating service _I sigh, "I think I see where this is going"

"Ya we were in the same school and I never had the nerve to ask her out" he says with big doe eyes.

_Wow I wonder where this is going,_ I roll my eyes,"And you want me to help you"

"Yes, and if you want I can help you" he says.

_Oh please, _"Help me with what?"

He looks me in the eyes, "Well since you're in music so you're a musician, right?" I nod.

"I can help you write music" he says with delight.

_How could he know that! _"How do you know I write music?"

He grabs my hand, "You have callouses on your fingers, so you are passionate about music"

_Oh he is good, _"Wel-"

"Please!" he says desperately.

I cave, "Fine"

His face lights up, "You're incredible"

I just shake my head and walk in to class. I scan the room for a curly brunette, when someone bumps into me, _Wow this is becoming a recurring thing. _

"Sorry" a girl says rudely. I turn around, _you have to be kidding me_,and I come face to face with the curly brunette. _Life just got so much harder. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cam's POV

My ears perked up when she says "I'm Maya"

"I'm Cam," I can barely hold in how excited I am; she is talking to me. I thought she would think I was like a stalker bumping into her twice and then just randomly talking to her

"Cam? Is that short for something?" she asks curiously.

"Ya, it's short for Campbell" I say nervously. I rub my head, _she is going to walk away now and is going to think that I have a really stupid name and is never going to speak to me again._

"Campbell? Like the soup?" She says. That is all she says not some stupid crack at my name but just how to pronounce it.

Before I can stop I blurt out, "Um ya see when my mom was pregnant with me all she could eat was Campbell soup and so she thought it would be cute to name me after the soup." I pause; _yes Cam just go into your whole life story why don't you. Because that is what girls care about! _"Thinking about it now I wish she would have named something more common"

I am about to groan and walk away for being so stupid when she surprises me and says "No I like it, it is different from other names"

A cute blush creeps on her face "I mean who wants to be like everyone else right?"

I can't help but be mesmerized by how different she is I vaguely hear myself say "Ya well I will keep that in mind"

She quickly looks at her watch and I realize that classes will probably be starting soon and she confirms my suspicions, "Well I have to get to class"

"Oh ya me too, but I will see you around?" I give her a nervous smile;_ I really hope she can't tell how nervous I am._

All I hear her says is "Ya." _What does that mean?_ _Is that like ya in your dreams kind of ya? Or maybe ya if I wanna be stalked by a lunatic. Crap! I must have scared her off, maybe I should find her and apologize for being scary? What does that make sense?_

I am lost in thought when I see Maya and this guy talking down the hall. _A very attractive guy I might add! Maybe she is just talking to a friend? _

I try to calm myself down when he suddenly takes her hand. _Or maybe they are dating? _

I am so busy thinking about Maya and that guy I barely hear Dallas come up to me and say, "Yo rookie"

I force a smile "Hey man" he follows my gaze down the hall.

He smiles and says "I don't think he stands a chance with her"

Before I can respond her is already turning the corner. I look back down the hall I see Maya shake her head and disappear into class. _Maybe Dallas isn't all that bad. _


End file.
